Horcrux Love
by Hp-Disney
Summary: Blaire Raven is Harry Potter's girlfriend. She also is a Sixth Year... And a Horcrux. Maybe by accident, maybe not. Harry now has to decide what is more important, the wizarding world or Blaire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaire Raven sat in her Aunt's cupcake shop. She held in her hands a letter written in green ink. "Year Six... Wow." She spoke to herself, something she has done forever. Blaire jumped at the sound of the bell. She slid her letter under the recipe book next to her.

"Hi, welcome to Magical Cakes. What can I do for you?"

"I have an idea." She looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. A boy with glasses and scar smiled at her.

"Oh, so what will it be?"

"How about this." He leaned over the counter, narrowing the space between them and kissed her.

"Hmmm... I don't know if we have that." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Was that what you wanted Mr. Potter?"

"Miss Raven you know me so well." Harry smiled at her, causing her to blush. Blaire pushed her dark curls behind her ears.

"Harry can you believe it's our Sixth year at Hogwarts? It seems like you just asked me to dance at the Yule Ball."

"And Voldemort came back?" Blaire fought the urge to shudder at his name. "Sorry... I forgot."

"He didn't just kill my parents Harry. He killed yours too." She placed her hand on top of his. "We both lost our parents because of him. I just don't understand..."

"Why I'm not scared?" She shrugged. "I guess cause he gave me this." Harry pointed to his scar.

"True... But he turned my hair black and cause my eyes to be grey."

"But it makes you beautiful. Plus, it wasn't because he was trying to kill you."

"Fine you win."

"Joy, I win at having the worst life."

"I think I can make it better." She kissed him again.

He nodded, "I think you can. So now for the reason of my visit. I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley. Would you like to join?"

"Of course. Let me ask my Aunt." She disappeared in to the back room. "Aunt Maggy!"

"Yes, you can."

"You didn't know..."

"My dear, I saw him come in. Your letter arrived this morning. I know what he asked. You two can leave tonight if want."

"Thanks Aunt Maggy." She hugged her aunt and went back out to see Harry. "We could leave tonight if you wanted."

"True... Meet me at that coffee shop." She nodded.

"See you at six?" He nodded and left. Blaire pulled her letter from under the book. Along with a note from Harry.

'Her hair is black like night and her eyes are as silver as the moon. I never say it enough, Blaire Raven I love you. Happy Belated Birthday.' A crest moon necklace was wrapped around the note.

XXX

Blaire sat in the coffee shop with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry saw her and came up behind her. He kissed her cheek.

"So how were you thinking of getting there?" He shrugged.

"I thought we'd have a date first."

"I see. Coffee? My treat."

"I don't think so. I'll pay."

"With what? The Dursleys don't give you money."

"What type of boyfriend would I be if you payed?"

"One with both hands." She said smirking.

"Hmmmmm... That is an excellent point." Blaire placed her hand on his. "That necklace you're wearing matches your eyes."

She touched the smooth cold silver moon, and bit her lip. "I know. Someone very special gave it to me."

"Oh, who would do that?" Harry smirked.

"Thank you." She glanced out the window behind Harry's head. "Is that Dumbledore?" Harry turned and followed her gaze.

"I think so." Dumbledore pointed to the two of them and motioned for them to come.

Blaire raised her eye brows at Harry, "It's Dumbledore. Probably important."

"You're right...Like always." He stood up taking her hand. They left the coffee shop to speak with Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry and Blaire, this is Horace Slughorn. Slughorn taught your parents. Horace this is Harry Potter and Blaire Raven." Dumbledore introduced them to Slughorn.

"I know the real reason you're here, Albus. And I won't go back to teaching!"

"I know, you've said that before. I just wanted you to meet my two most promising Sixth Years." Blaire blushed slightly at his comment. 'Am I really that promising?' She thought to herself.

"I believe one of the cutest things ever is seeing you blush." Harry whispered in her ear. Causing her to blush a bit more. The times he chose to be romantic or sweet were always the strangest. The first time he kissed her was after Cedric died a little over a year ago.

"Harry, you really should listen." Dumbledore smiled.

"Sorry, Professor."

"He's just like his father, but with his mother's eyes." Slughorn said. His face dropped a bit at the though of Lily. He switched he glance towards Blaire. "And you're Blaire Raven?"

"Yes, sir." She answered nervously.

"You live with your Aunt Maggy?" Blaire nodded. "She was a good student. Second best in potions for her year. Lily was first." Harry's face dropped. He felt like the only thing he had in common with his mother was his green eyes. "I also had Maggy's twin, Inar. He was your father. And your mother, she was Fay. Yes, Fay Writ. If I remember correctly she was a metamorphmagus."

"Yes, she was. My Aunt says that I was too. But when His spell hit me I just stayed how I was. Black curls and silver eyes. I haven't changed since."

"That's a shame. Metamorphmagi are very rare, and incredible!"

"Horace, it's getting late and these two must get to the burrow. Harry, Blaire." Dumbledore started towards the door. They looked at each other then followed him.

"Um... Professor..."

"Don't worry, Harry. He'll be out in a minute." Dumbledore told them smirking. Blaire turned her head and sure enough there was Slughorn.

XXX

"Harry! Blaire!" Ginny Weasley shouted. She ran towards them and pulled them each into a death grip hug. "I got confused when I saw Hedwig and Brunhild. But no Blaire or Harry."

"Dumbledore." Ginny nodded at Harry's response.

"Well, I'm sure Ron wants to see you Harry. You can go up to his room, I'll send Hermione up as well."

"Blaire, you coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Harry walked up yo her and kissed her goodnight. Ginny turned her head.

"I wish you wouldn't snog in front of me." She joked, covering her eyes.

"Oh, yes because you haven't done so yourself." Blaire joked back. Harry turned and ran to Ron's room. Happy to leave the conversation.

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"Our help convicing an old teacher to return... Ginny, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I know how you feel about Harry."

"How I felt. You mean."

"You're over him?" Ginny nodded. "Since when."

"When he asked you to the Yule Ball. I realized I had a crush on his fame and his heart. Not him. The two of you are very perfect together. You two must be made for each other."

"Thanks Ginny. You always know what to say."

"No... I just know when to state the truth." The two girls laughed. Blaire then hugged Ginny goodnight and went to the kitchen.

"Blaire! Dear, you look so thin! Has your Aunt been feeding you?" Molly Weasley said the moment she saw Blaire.

"Yes, I started making deliveries on foot."

"Yet, you didn't walk down to the Burrow." Molly slide a large plate in front of Blaire. Hearing her stomach grumble, she sat down and ate. Between bites she told Mrs. Weasley of her holiday at the bakery.

"So Maggy, conjures almost everything and the muggles don't know?" Blaire shook her head.

"We started doing that to save time. We've been getting so many orders. Plus, there are those who wander in for a snack." Blaire yawned.

"Blaire, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for dinner." She nodded as Blaire walked out of the kitchen to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaire's tabby Brunhild, woke her up the next morning.

"Brunhild, it's still too early." Blaire yawned. Ginny and Hermione Granger were still fast asleep. Brunhild jumped off of her chest and ran to the door. The cat began meowing loudly. "Shush, now. Don't go waking the whole Burrow!" Blaire whisper shouted. She ran to the door to shut her up. But the door was slightly open. 'I know Ginny, would never purposely leave her door open'

"Blaire? Are you awake?"

"Harry!? What?" She slipped out the door. Before more words could be spoken Harry was embracing Blaire.

"Blaire... He... I can't lose you." It sounded like he was choking back tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream... He killed you."

"Harry, He is trying to get to you. I thought Snape helped you?"

"I can't lose you." Harry repeated, his green eyes red and teary.

"You won't. I'm right here." She kissed his cheek.

"Can you tell me a story?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Which one do you want to hear?" Blaire put her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent of peppermint and sugar.

"I don't care. Just speak, I need to hear your voice."

"There was once a handsome, rich and talented young warlock, who observed that his friends grew foolish when they fell in love..." Blaire told The Warlock's Hairy Heart, her favorite tale, until Harry's breathing grew steady. She looked at his peaceful face and smiled. "I love you, Harry." She yawned.

XXX

"Ah, look at that Fred."

"I see George. Looks like Blaire and Harry... Had trouble sleeping last night."

"I can hear you."

"That dear Blaire is the whole idea." Blaire opened her eyes. She noticed she was still in the outside Ginny's room. Harry had his arms around her waist and she had used his chest as a pillow.

"Need help with any pranks?" The twins smiled remembering the days at Hogwarts when Blaire assisted them with pranking.

"Not today." Blaire jokingly frowned. "Only because we are taking you to our joke shop!" George said excitedly.

"good morning." Harry yawned.

"Looks like we are going to Diagon Alley today."

"But did we have to get up now?" Harry tightened his grip around Blaire.

"Harry, you have company." Fred smiled as Harry looked up. Then he turned bright red.

"Fred, looks like we made him turn red."

"We know who doesn't need our love potion." The twins laughed and headed to Ron's room.

"Why?"

"We fell asleep in the hallway, that was bound to happen." Blaire removed herself from Harry's grip and stood. "Now, I'm going to get dressed and will see you in the kitchen."

"Alright, I guess I don't have a choice."


	4. Chapter 4

**an: thanks to my wonderful followers and reviewers! Your love is much appreciated XD**

Chapter 4

Blaire went to pick up her trunk to the Weasly's newish car. It was September 1st and they had a train to catch.

"Blaire! Let me help you." Harry quickly bent to pick up her trunk.

"Harry!"

"What? Can't I be a good boyfriend?" He fake pouted at her. She stuck her younger out at him.

"Merlin, you two need help."

"Sorry, Ron." Blaire smirked as Harry loaded her trunk into the car.

"No you're not. You never are."

"Is that why you still haven't forgiven me for the whole teddy bear spider thing?" Ron turned pink, remembering when Blaire conviced Fred and George to turn his teddy into a spider. "Because that was years ago, and you stole my cookie."

"But I am now scared for life because of that."

"And you stole my cookie. I'd say we are even."

"C'mon mate, it's been years. Get over it." Harrry interjected.

"Why are you ALWAYS taking her side?!"

"Well that's because I'm always right."

"Even when she's wrong, she's right."

"Sounds like Hermione."

"What did you sayh Ronald?" Hermione had appeared, her arms crossed never a good sign.

"Ron was just saying how you are always right." Blaire smirked and winked at Ron. Causing him to blush.

"Hmmmm. I'd press more but we are about to be late and I have Prefcet duties. That I mustn be late for.

"As you wish." Ron nodded and opened the door for her and grabbed her book heavy trunk.

XXX

"Ron, we must get to the Prefect compartment! We're already late!" Hermione grabs Ron's hand an heads to the compartment.

"Well Blaire looks like we'll have a compartment to ourselves." Harry wraps his arm around her waist, then levitates their trunks into the compartment. Blaire wiggles out of Harry's grip with a giggle. She yawns as she sits down. "Tired dear?" Harry asked as he shut the door.

"Only a bit. You've made such a wonderful pillow the past few days." Harry frowned remembering how he has woken Blaire up the last few nights.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize..."

"Harry, it's ok. I understand why." Harry nodded and sat down next to her.

He picked her up and then placed her in his lap. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He quickly placed kisses on her neck.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He mumbled into her hair and neck between kisses.

"Harry..." Blaire jumped at the sound of the door opening. She turned to it expecting to see Hermione, Ginny, and/or Ron, but instead she saw Draco Malfoy... Her ex.

"Well, if it isn't Potter... And Raven." Malfoy sneered.

"Still hostile to me Draco?" Blaire cocked her head in an 'did you ever stop loving me' sort of way.

"Go away, Malfoy."

"I believe, Potter that when I leave is up to me." Harry shrugged and went back to kissing Blaire. "I can still take away points."

"Draco, quit acting like you hate me. I know that you don't. Everyone does."

"That's a lie! Everyone knows I dumped you!" Malfoy's face turned bright red and you could see tears in his pale eyes.

"Draco... Let's recall who left who alone in the Three Broomsticks, back during forth year." Harry smirked as Blaire remined Draco that she left him. Plus it helped that Draco kept blinking back tears. "And everyone knows what happened since you returned early with tears staining your cheeks."

"Control yourself, Potter. But then again neither of you have parents to be grandparents."

"You may be a Prefect, but I'm still not afraid to hex you." Blaire growled just as Slughorn walked by their compartment, with Ginny behind him. Malfoy glared at her then turned right into Slughorn.

"Sorry, Professor." Malfoy then stormed off to another compartment.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Raven I would love to have a word with both of you." Blaire and Harry exchanged glances then turned to Ginny, who shrugged.


End file.
